Sayain at Hogwarts
by General Tarquin
Summary: This about Trunks and Goten getting into Hogwarts, the clich type fic going on at the moment. But The new professer a real suprise for thouese of you who don't know me really well. It souldn't be rated R, but that what all you prevs are after so not here
1. Chapter 1

Sayians at Hogwarts As u can see, I have come up with one more crappy title. This idea that been tossing and turning in my mind for three whole days, (note, for me to think of things other than fighting and training is amazing, for three day is nearly impossible). So, this basically about Trunks and Goten going to Hogwarts, with a little twist. I mean every one is write things like these and so I figure why the hell not. On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't even own my mind, which if you don't know is fairly small for a 12 year old. So, why the fuck would I own DBZ or Harry Potter.  
  
Also, Siris is still living for those of you who have read the 5 book.  
-Tarquin  
  
It was an uneventful day at Capsule Corps, for the most part. Per usual Vegeta was still sleeping of his training session that last for 1 am Monday and ended at 12 pm Wednesday. Blumas' mom was in the kitchen humming joyously and Bluma her self was sipping coffee and talking to Trunks about his focus on his school coming up in the next two weeks.  
"Trunks, honey, sixth grade is a big jump from fifth. I really want you to do well so one day you can run Capsule Corps later on. So I got you a tutor with Goten. Both Chi Chi and I are really putting our trust in you to make sure you grow up to be a smart young man, unlike some one I know," Spoke Bluma as Vegeta entered the room, only in his pajama bottoms. Vegeta yawned idly and gave the half asleep glare before walking in the open cabinet door.  
"I meant to do that." He grumble more to himself than anyone, and Bluma and Trunks giggled slightly still amused and Vegeta's morning antics that has been happen the entire time he was there. As he was poring his coffee a large snowy owl fly in to the room via open window. It hopped over to trunks and dropped a peace of parchment into Trunks eggs.  
"Hey I was eating those," huffed an irritated Trunks as he picked up the letter. Blumas jaw dropped at the sudden appearance of an owl this late in the morning and in the city. Vegeta watched seemingly uncaringly for his place in front of the coffee pot waiting for it make it tremendous good. Trunks looked at the letter and read the front, "To Trunks Vegeta, the kitchen table, Capsule Corps, Japan. That creepy how they knew where I was. Now what does it say on the inside ahhh!!!" He screamed the last part at the site red-gold bird that thru the same entrance that the owl just left. It gilded the kitchen until it perched on the sayian prince's closed fist." Now what dose Dumbly-Door has to say now," Muttered Vegeta as he serenely unrolled the parchment form the bird's leg.  
  
I'm stopping there. I know it needs work, but its one of the toes day where you can focus worth shit. If you have any clue what going on tell me. R/R, I REALLY need it. Thanks  
-Tarquin a.k.a K.T 


	2. Chapter 2

Sayians At Hogwarts  
  
No body reviewed this story. For those who did read, but don't review I'm gonna continue any way. I bet if people did read this they already know what gonna happen, but who really cares. I just write to keep in shape for school. My best friend starts school in three day down in Florida. Poor, poor Florida kids. Ahh well enough with my babbling. Oh, if you can't tell this Tarquin's eleven side speaking, I'm a whole hellva lot nicer than that sayian. Well on the fic!  
  
~~The Son's house~~  
  
"Goku, Goten, Gohan! Breakfast time! Hurry up or it will get cold!" the striking voice of the hellcat know as Chi Chi rang out loudly thru the quite morning air of the Son's country side home. At the thought of cold food the earth born Sayians awoke form their deep slumber and raced to the table inhaling the large quantity that made the table bend and crack under the weight.  
"If you three ever stop training you'll be the size of this mountain," the black hair woman joked with her ideal family. As she sipped her coffee a large horned owl flew thru the door left open by Chi Chi to let some air in the house. It circled the table and landed with utmost grace on the counter, it head held high in to the air. With a great demonstration it held out his leg to Goten, who saw a creamy white piece of paper tied securely to the russet feathered bird, untied it, and saw who it was addressed to.  
"To Goten Son, Mt. Patuo, The Kitchen Table. Cool they know where I was right now! I wonder who it from is." As he flipped it over and Chi Chi nabbed the envelope from her youngest hand, needing to be in control of every thing that moved or breathed in her house.  
"Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry! What the heck is this! Goten who have you been talking to! This is preposterous. Witch craft and wizardry, who's heard of such a thing. Ugh, you and these stupid odd things that keep happing to my family. First the sayains and then." As Chi Chi rattled on Goten had managed to retrieve his stolen mail from his blurting mother and read the rest of what it had to say.  
"This is so awesome! I can't wait! I gotta call Trunks!" with that the young Son ran from the room leave a befuddle Goku and Gohan.  
  
I know it short but I got stuck and I think the sayian in me is awaking. Tell me who you like more me or the sayian. Also I need ideas and not to mention reviews. But anyway I think you have better things to do. Go read Chuquita (I thinks that how she spells it) fics she really good! She has to be my fav author on FF.net. See ya around.  
  
Tarquin 


	3. Chapter 3

Sayains at Hogwarts Chapter three Me happy! One of my favorite author reviewed this long dead tale and revived it form it dark depth in my brain. Their name is Vegeta's-shoulder- devil.  
  
Goten didn't get too far to the phone when a sharp tap resounded thru the house. They wait a little while not registering the sound, until the loud angry raps made the man behind the door know even before seen or sensed.  
Goku stood up, ignoring the growls that Chi Chi was making," I'll get that. I wonder what Vegeta wants now?"  
"About time you open the god damn door Kakarott! I was standing out in the rain for the past 5 minutes for you, baka." Vegeta snapped irritable before letting him self in. Goku was puzzled at the small prince appearance in the rain; know for a fact that Vegeta hated getting wet for unnecessary reasons. After Vegeta stomped by shaking to get the water and drenching Goku trunks ran in screaming about something with magic and big red birds. He jumped at Goten tackling him to the ground with a laugh and both started yapping at each other so fast that not a word was intelligibly for the jumble.  
"SHUT UP! BRATS!!!" Vegeta scream as he was nearly brought to the floor. "Now that I can think, I assume you too Goten have gotten your letter from Hogwarts? I take that look as a yes. Now, trunks and I need a place to stay."  
The proud prince never completed his sentence as the two full and two ½ half sayian were booted out in to the rain by Chi Chi.  
"And stay out you sayian freaks!' she yelled at the four stunned sayains. As she whipped around Vegeta muttered "great now my ass is wet, and wet spandex is not fun!" go softly at first then to an all out scream. As they sat in a puddle of mud, Goku realized that he had a spare training house for him self that could fit all of them, but some what snugly.  
"So how did ya know that Goten was going to Hogwarts? Oh, I have houses that I use for training. We can stay there." Goku said standing up and brushing off his back side.  
"Well I figure if Trunks got one so did Goten. Any way come one let get out of the fucking rain be fore I freeze my tail off." Vegeta stated while standing and rubbing his tail,"I'll explain more after I sleep." To punctuate this he yawns and practically fell asleep. As he was falling a sudden whoosh of air came and caught his fall. It was the phoenix, fire. With a last glance at their home Goten and Goku joined trunks and the sleeping Vegeta that was resting on the bird.  
  
As they reached a remote location about 50 miles away from Chi Chi's home they stopped and made camp. As it turned out Goku opinion of sung was more like packed. They only had a living room with a single couch that was just a beat up old chair. It had a small bath room and a kitchen. A bed room had a queen sized bed, and a chest of clothes. Goten and trunks claimed the couch leaving the groggy Vegeta to sleep with Kakarott in the bed.  
  
Well that's all. I need a vote to see if I should make it yaoi or not. I don't know what I'm gonna do but there is a very big surprise as to the cast members. So review this, I only need one. I'm sad in that way am I not? See ya  
-Tarquin 


	4. Chapter 4

Sayains at Hogwarts Ch 4 Thanks for the rewive. No typo. It's not plural. I sux at writing so I don't care. And for all u goddamn homophobic ppl u can stop reading. I'm only 12, so I'm not gonna write a lemon, so don't even ask. Oh and hey, I just cheked my e-mail. Apparently some doesn't want any yaoi, but I had already wrote it in, and yes I do suck at most things.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit.  
  
Warning: Yaoi, swearing, and boringness and miss spells  
  
Vegeta awoke with his whole body pressed into something very warm. Slowly he open his eyes and dropped his hand down to the other hand that wasn't his that was resting on his waist. Blinking he looked up in to face of Kakarott, his hands entwined in he's soft ebony locks. Jumping up he nearly fell off the small cramped bed, if a large hand hadn't grabbed him. Trying to speak, and few mumbles came out and he tried to stare at his mouth but only went crossed eyes invoking a soft laugh from Goku. Vegeta gave him a half heated glare before replacing his head on the bigger mans chest and drifting off again.  
Goku looked down at his fallen price and smiled softly at his sleepy expression. After he was positive Vegeta had nodded off again, his face contorted with worry. He stared to think what could have made Vegeta so tired and why Chi Chi had gone nuts at him and Goten for being a wizard. He didn't even know about it. And by the looks of it Vegeta wasn't going to move much in the next couple of hours. He thought what was Gohan doing because he was right there too when Chi Chi kicked them out of the house. He would have to ask Goten, he was sitting closer to Gohan. Turning back to slumbering prince, he wondered if the story of Sleeping Beauty could be true. 'He is beautiful... what am I thinking about! I'm married to Chi Chi. But didn't she just kick me out? How would Vegeta even react? Oh crap to late, please don't wake up.' He dropped his head so his lips brushed to the prices. He pushed down more on his kiss and marveled at the softness of Vegeta's lips. With a gentle moan Vegeta woke wide eyed and his tail bushing out. As Goku was about to pull back and apologize, Vegeta stared to softly kiss back. At the same time the bedroom door open to reveal Goten and Trunks, whose jaw dropped and they turned heel and left quickly. Pulling apart just as fast the once kissing full blooded sayains landed on the ground with a thud.  
"What the hell was that?' Vegeta exclaimed after a couple moments.  
"I really don't know. I just though I would wake you up." Goku said half truthfully. They heard Goten and Trunks laughing hysterically on the ground not to far by.  
"Oh man! I whished we had better timing! We might have even gotten a show!" gasped out Trunks and was swiftly knocked over the head with a well added pillow by the disturbed price.  
"Get your mind out the god danm gutter boy! Noting was going to happen! Kakarott just ki." he sentence trail of as he blush and deep shade of red, just realizing what he was saying. "now that that's some what over, what do you two want!"  
"We're hungry" the coursed together," and nope that wasn't rehearsed." Sweatdroppping for time, Vegeta stood up and brushed off his pants and moved off into the kitchen to look around to find no food in the houses at all.  
"KAKAROTT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE FOOD?' Vegeta's bellow would have scared most men, so all the cuter-if-dead animals were gone. All but the squirrels case Vegeta is the rabid squirrel prince as well. The tree other rubbed at the ears and realized the great horror. The food gone.  
  
"Well, I can't train on a empty stomach. Can I?" Goku tried to lighting up the crew, but only succeeded in getting hit over the head by the prince.  
"Fine, get showered and dressed and ready to go. We need to be in London by three." Vegeta said as he walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Me board~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After about an hour, because there was only one shower and no hot water when it came to Goku's turn which was last. As they left Goku recapilized the house and then went off into the air. After some time they landed down at small hill which appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. With out explaining, he pushed Goku Goten and trunks and jump in the same direction they all felt a grab at there stomach. They went soaring a bit faster tan they were flying. Vegeta seemed not to care while the other had a spasm session, as would most who didn't know what a porkey was. After a time they arrived in a clearing in front of a huge castle. Walking forward Vegeta was suddenly pulled to the ground by something rather lager and furry.  
  
I think it's a cliff hanger. Don't know don't really care sorry it took me so long. I normally can only write when the idea is fresh and I stopped four times or so. I tried to make it longer than before, but I really don't know if it is. I will up date even if you don't review and sorry to the person that had said no yaio, it was already written in before I got the review. Well laters.  
  
I suck at spelling and stuff like that so please cut and paste and correct and send it back to me if you have the need to. 


End file.
